Master Yi
|-|Master Yi= |-|Ionia Master Yi= |-|PROJECT Yi= |-|Cosmic Blade Master Yi= Personal Characteristics Name: Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Appears in his 30s to early 40s | Unknown | Unknown Classification: Human, Wuju Practitioner and Teacher | PROJECT Initiate, Member of the G/NETIC Rebellion | Cosmic Entity related champion *Wukong *Singed Summary |-|Original Lore='Master Yi' has tempered his body and sharpened his mind, so that thought and action have become almost as one. Though he chooses to enter into violence only as a last resort, the grace and speed of his blade ensures resolution is always swift. As one of the last living practitioners of the Ionian art of Wuju, Yi has devoted his life to continuing the legacy of his people—scrutinizing potential new disciples with the Seven Lenses of Insight to identify the most worthy among them. |-|PROJECT Lore=One of the first concepts, Yi was held by PROJECT for extensive experimentation, and then finally freed by the G/NETIC rebels. His psyche may still contain some glitches, but his experimental hyperlight “alpha” blade serves the resistance with its precision blade. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Gliding effortlessly from star to star, Yi flashes through the night sky with celestial grace, his blade arcing with crystalline precision through the fabric of the universe itself. Mentality Intelligence: Very high (Has dozens of years of experience in the art of Wuju, and even before Yi mastered Wuju he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the martial art. Wuju Style requires an immense amount of patience and strategy, centered around analyzing the opponent for any openings or weaknesses before killing them with a single cut. Yi has been described as never attacking until landing a strike on his opponent was absolutely guaranteed.) Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | Low C/4 | High B2 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Master Swordsman, Master of the Wuju style, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Levitation, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his speed Via Highlander), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Via Seven Lenses of Insight) |-|PROJECT=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Master Swordsman, Master of the Wuju style, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Levitation, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his speed Via Highlander), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Via Seven Lenses of Insight) |-|Cosmic Blade=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Master Swordsman, Master of the Wuju style, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Levitation, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his speed Via Highlander), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Via Seven Lenses of Insight)Light Manipulation, Flight/Spaceflight, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of his attacks), Large Size (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive in space), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Has bested Wukong in combat hundreds of times, Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), Wuju Style allows him to temporarily ignore conventional durability | At least Village level (Superior to his base form), Wuju Style and his 098X Fusion Edge ignores conventional durability (Its blade can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever Yi is cutting) | Macro-Galaxy level (Should be comparable to the Cosmic Reaver Kassadin). Durability: Village level | At least Village leveç | Macro-galaxy level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to appear as a blur to and speeblitz an army of Noxian soldiers, Able to clear his entire village from being overrun by vines in an instant, Able to appears invisible even if you are looking right at him. Has outsped Wukong on numerous occasions.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ (He travels from star to star). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to hold Warwick over his head) | Multi-Galactic (Comparable to Cosmic Dawn Rakan and the Dark Stars) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword | Extended melee range with sword | Macro-galaxy Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | PROJECT | Cosmic Blade Arsenal Standard Equipment: Highlander Ring Sword, Backup twin short swords, Seven Lenses of Insight | Hyperlight "Alpha" Blade, Monarch SR 'Living Flame' Armor, Neural Sensory Amplifier | Cosmic Blade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Strike:' After landing 4 basic attacks, Master Yi's next basic attack strikes twice, dealing bonus physical damage which applies on-hit effects. *'Alpha Strike:' Master Yi blinks to the target enemy and up to 3 consecutive nearest enemies, becoming untargetable in the process, deals physical damage to each of them, and reappears next to his primary target. Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage to all enemies. *'Meditate:' Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, healing himself each second for an amount increased proportional to how injured he is. While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage. *'Wuju Style:' Master Yi gains bonus attack damage while Wuju Style is inactive. When activated, Master Yi's basic attacks deal bonus true damage. *'Highlander:' Master Yi gains bonus attack speed, multiplies his movement speed and becomes immune to all slows. *'Seven Lenses of Insight:' A techmaturgical device gifted to Yi by the Wuju master craftsman Doran. Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxian invaders. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. These one-of-a-kind goggles allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see, as well as view life forces and see into the Spirit World. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly. *'Hyperlight "Alpha" Blade:' PROJECT Master Yi's weapon, the 098X Fusion Edge Hyperlight core provides precision balance and lossless energy distribution, making it highly compatible with multi-target combat. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" Blade Casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for 098X Fusion Edge and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Speedsters Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier Low C/4 Category:Tier High B/2